


save it for the morning after

by acrobaticblood



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets, Milex - Fandom
Genre: Caring Miles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Romantic Fluff, but no actual sex, needy alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrobaticblood/pseuds/acrobaticblood
Summary: My favorite Alex is needy Alex, so i wrote a pretty long one about it... Enjoy :)





	save it for the morning after

The morning after is always like this if they had a lot of sex the previous night. Today is no different.  
They woke up tired and lazy, after only two solid hours of sleep. It was worth it though. Miles had teased Alex until two in the morning and then fucked him into the mattress the rest of the night. Alex couldn’t even remember how many times he came, but by the time the sun started creeping through the windows he was worn out in the best way possible and ready to doze off on Miles’ warm chest. It was only two hours later though, that they had to wake up and head to the studio. After all, they had an album to make. Well, finish up at least. They very pretty much done with the vocals and they’d already decided on songs they wanted to include, but James still wanted them there for the production part and they knew he would be pissed if they were late. So they got up. Alex was practically disoriented, moving slowly around the room, searching for his clothes. He’d decided showering was not an option this morning, because the hot water always makes him want to crawl back into bed. Miles though, couldn’t stand the dried out sweat on his chest, so he was in the bathroom rinsing it of. When he got out Alex was spread out across the bed, with a full on outfit, eyes closed. He was wearing a pair of light washed jeans, a white V-neck and a leather jacket. And he looked so comfortable. Miles admired him briefly, only to lay down next to him seconds after. The bed slightly shifted and Alex struggled to open his eyes. When he did, he found that Miles was leaning on his elbow watching at him. Miles knew exactly what Alex wanted to say. His eyes gave him away. He didn’t want to leave the bed. Last night wore him of and he needed today to just be him and Miles, on this bed, watching stupid TV shows and smoking all they long. But he knew that couldn’t be arranged, so he was somewhat frustrated, Miles reckoned. He didn’t want to push Alex to admit this if he didn’t feel like it, so he just wrapped his arms around him and placed him on his chest. Alex exhaled a little louder then he was meaning to and Miles took it as a sign that maybe this was all a bit too much for him and that they should just call James and cancel the plans for the day.  
“If you don’t think you can do this today, you know you don’t have to, don’t you?” Miles softly whispered into Alex's greasy curls. “We can always just call in sick or summat”  
“Yeah...No. I know. I can do it… I’d just rather stay here with you” Alex explained.  
“I know you would love. Same goes for me… But, we…”  
“We have to finish it. I know. I want to finish this”  
“Okay then. Let’s do this” Miles said as he lifted them both up into a sitting position, Alex still pressed to his side. He didn’t give signs of letting go anytime soon, so Miles hugged him tighter inhaling his smell.  
“You smell of sex” He mumbled. Alex just smiled into his collarbone and whispered before untangling himself from Miles “No. I smell of you"

…

 

They were practically useless in the studio and James had definitely noticed. He also noticed how clingy Alex was, not once leaving Miles’ side. Constantly holding his hand or tugging on his sleeve or staring up at him and then leaning his head on Miles’ shoulder. Even now in a room with many empty chairs and a perfectly comfortable couch he opted for Miles’s lap instead. Miles didn’t seem to mind this. He had his right arm around Alex’s frame, holding him in place, while his left one rested on Alex’s thigh, making little linear shapes with his long fingers. Alex took Miles’s left hand and intertwined their fingers carefully, all while leaning his head back on Miles' shoulder. Miles inhaled the smell of his hair. Sweat, cigarettes and… something… Something that almost resembled some sort of herb, but Miles couldn’t figure out which. He whispered something into Alex’s ear, to which the boy silently giggled and James felt like he shouldn’t really be witnessing this moment. It was too intimate. All of today he felt like he was intruding something private and peaceful and he didn’t particularly like that feeling, so he decided to call it off early. It didn’t seem like the boys would mind anyway, they were too occupied with each other to acknowledge anything around them.  
“I think this is enough for the day” James said as he turned around to face them from where he was sitting behind the computer.  
“Oh, already?” Alex asked a bit surprised. Even if he tried he couldn’t hide the sudden relief that hit him. Miles didn’t realize it seconds before, but Alex was all tensed up. Now, with James’s proclamation he just relaxed in Miles’s arms and sunk in deeper.  
“Yeah, I think we could all use a little break” James answered as he started turning off all the devices in the studio. “We’ll be back tomorrow though. Eight in the morning boys, don’t be late.”  
“We won’t” Alex said and then turned to face Miles with a wide smile plastered on his face. Probably the first genuine one that day. “I’m gonna have a quick little wee and then we can go” He murmured in Miles’ ear. Miles let him go and Alex smiled once again as he was leaving the room.  
“What’s up with him anyway?” James asked as soon as Alex had left the room.  
“Hmm… What do you mean?” Miles furrowed his eyebrows, as if he didn’t already know what James was talking about.  
“He’s all over you mate. Not that he usually isn’t, but today is somehow different” The moment James said it, he realized that maybe it wasn’t a good idea to bring it up. But he already did, so there’s nothing he could do now. However, Miles’ expression softened up to this.  
“He’s just tired and he gets really affectionate when that happens” Miles said.  
“Oh okay. Makes sense. You both look ragged by the way, get some sleep, will you?” James acknowledged.  
“Oi thanks mate” Miles laughed sarcastically.  
“What’d you even do yesterday, if he’s this tired?” James asked while walking across the room to pack his stuff into a backpack.  
“Oh I think you know what we did.” Miles smirked as he stood up to find his jacket. James just sighed. It all made sense now. Them being unproductive in the studio, Alex being all tender and clingy… “I don’t even know why I asked.”  
“Asked what?” It was Alex’s voice signifying he was in the room again. Both Miles and James turned around.  
“Nothing love, let’s just go home” Miles said as he approached Alex wrapping his arms around his waist for the millionth time that day. Alex immediately melted into the touch, only able to hum in response.  
Minutes later everything was packed and they were ready to leave. Miles took his guitar case in his right hand, while his left one stayed glued to Alex’s waist.  
“Feed your boy some love, he looks like he’s starving” James couldn’t help but say as he was turning off the last light in the studio.  
“That’s the last thing you need to worry about James” James could barely hear Miles say as he and Alex walked to their car. He just smiled to himself.  
“What was that about?” Alex asked as Miles placed the guitar in the back sit.  
“Nothing darling, James’s just messing around” Miles said as he kissed Alex’s temple and opened the door for him.

…

 

Alex was sitting on the washing machine, only in his black boxers, watching Miles turn the water on in the bathtub. This was what Alex had been dreaming about all day – a quiet evening in with Miles. His Miles. Miles’ attention only directed at him. Fuck, call him spoiled, but it’s not like he craved everyone’s attention - no, just Miles’. And it’s not like Miles wasn’t giving him any, on the contrary, he showered him with it, but Alex just couldn’t get enough of him. Especially today. So when Miles suggested they take a bath, Alex was more than happy to oblige.  
“You alright?” Miles asked as he walked over to him and stood between his legs, leaning on the washing machine. He immediately placed one of his hands in Alex’s hair, massaging his scalp, while the other one caressed his back. Alex just closed his eyes and nodded. A second later Miles’ warm breath tickled his collarbone, followed by a feathery light kiss. Miles kept leaving little kisses all over Alex’s shoulder and Alex just hummed silently. Miles stopped for a moment, locking his eyes with Alex’s searching for some sign of discomfort in them. But he couldn’t find any. They were filled only with love and adoration and they made Miles want to pull him into a bone crashing hug. So he did. Their bare chests collided and for a very brief moment it felt like they were sharing one body. Like they were one person. When they finally pulled away, their eyes locked once again and they just stood there, listening to the soft noise water made in the bathtub.

…

 

An hour later Alex was finally in bed, clean and content. Well mostly just clean. He needed Miles to lay beside him for the content part. Miles was in the kitchen though, making them tea. Alex couldn’t care less about the tea, but Miles had insisted they drink it to calm themselves and sleep easier, so he gave in. Miles showed up after some time, wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants, with two steaming hot cups in his hands. He gave one to Alex and sat on the side of the bed. It turned out Alex quite enjoyed the tea. It was hot and soothing and he finished it rather quick. Miles one the other hand was dragging out drinking it, making Alex impatient.  
“Could you drink it any slower?” He asked sarcastically. Miles didn’t answer, he just rolled his eyes and with a last loud gulp, he finished the tea. He took the empty cups and left the room. When he came back, he turned off the light, placed his glasses on the bedside table and slipped underneath the covers. Alex instantly placed his leg in between Miles’ and wrapped his arms around Miles’ torso, clutching onto him. Miles brought a hand to his back, tracing his spine softly.  
“I’m sorry I’m being all needy today. I just…” Alex started, but Miles was quick to interrupt.  
“Don’t ever apologize for that again” His tone wasn’t angry, but stern enough for Alex to realize any protest would be pointless.  
“And you’re not being needy, you’re just being…well, you” Miles continued. He wasn’t sure where he was going with this, but he didn’t want Alex to fell like a liability, so he felt like he had to say something.  
“What does that mean?” Alex sounded a little offended as he lifted his head to look at Miles.  
“Ooh don’t get like that on me, it’s not a bad thing” Miles reassured him. “You just get really affectionate when you’re tired and I find it rather adorable.”  
“Oh do you now?” Alex was getting cocky now and Miles loved how easily his words could affect him.  
“Yeah and I think I wore you off pretty bad last night and then didn’t get a chance to spoil you properly afterwards” Miles admitted.  
“No I loved last night!” Alex proclaimed.  
“I know you did. That’s not the point.” Miles sighed. Alex looked at him again, confusion taking over his face now. “I just want to make you feel loved. It’s that simple.” Miles explained.  
“You do make me feel loved. You did all day today. I’m very grateful for that. I can only wish to be as good at it as you are.” Alex confessed.  
“Oh you don’t have to worry about me feeling loved Al. When you get all clingy like this, it’s hard to believe you do anything besides loving me” Miles giggled and tightened his grip around Alex. He could feel the other man relaxing all his muscles. He was like clay in Miles’ hands, letting Miles sculpt him the way he wanted.  
“Fuck Miles…I love you so much, it scares the shit out of me” Alex buried his nose deeper into Miles’s collarbone, making the words sound muffled, but Miles heard the desperation behind them anyway.  
“I know darling… It’s okay. I’ve got you now, it’s okay” Miles kept repeating, hopping it would assure Alex that he wasn’t going anywhere.  
“Just hold me, okay?” Alex’s tone was almost pleading, making Miles’s chest tighten at the sound. He whispered “Okay” and kissed Alex’s damp hair. There was nothing left to be said. Alex needed to be held and touched and Miles was grateful he got to be the one to do it. He was the one Alex wanted. That’s all he needed to know.


End file.
